


Ironfrost fluff

by Lyumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumi/pseuds/Lyumi
Summary: J'ai voulu écrire un petit texte chou entre Tony et Loki, car c'est bien d'avoir du fluff de temps en temps~





	Ironfrost fluff

Les doigts de Tony pianotaient rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger, la douce chaleur du soleil reflétant sur l'écran.

Des mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, et on lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

—Loki, je suis occupé là, dit gentiment Tony.

Il souriait cependant, et le dieu le sentit car il l'entoura de ses bras.

—Que fais-tu de si intéressant ? lui demanda-t-il, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

—Quelques profiteurs veulent voler les technologies Stark.

—Hmmm.

Tony repoussa doucement Loki qui grogna de mécontentement.

—Va plutôt mettre la table, Thor et et Bruce viennent manger ici. As-tu oublié qu'ils se marient bientôt ?

—Tony... j'ai su que Thor était amoureux du géant vert avant lui.

—Tu connais si bien ton frère.

Avant que le dieu ne puisse protester, le milliardaire l'embrassa rapidement.

—Je croyais que tu étais occupé, lui murmura le dieu.

—Oui, justement. Allez, ouste.

Il repoussa Loki vers la porte, tandis qu'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-doux passa sur le visage de ce dernier. Le prince se retrouva derrière la porte, un beau sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tony lui faisait toujours cet effet, même après des années ensemble. Il l'aimait tant.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 11h23.

Thor et Bruce n'allaient pas tarder.

 

Le dieu avait appris à cuisiner quand il s'était installé chez Tony. Sur Asgard, c'était toujours les serviteurs qui faisaient à manger pour la famille royale, mais sur Midgard, Loki n'en avait pas. Tony avait décidé de prendre une petite maison où ils seraient tranquille.

Il s'était donc mis à la cuisine, car il devait bien ça à son petit ami.

En parlant du loup, l'humain s'approcha de Loki, qui était en train de mélanger de la pâte.

—Que fais-tu ? Le dieu fit un signe vers le saladier.

—Je mélange, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

—Merci, rit Tony. Mais tu cuisines quoi ?

—Un gâteau.

L'humain passa derrière lui afin de lire la recette. Il décida apparemment de l'aider, car il cassa du chocolat qu'il mît dans la casserole.

—Thor aime le chocolat, fit remarquer Tony.

—Je sais.

—C'est pour ça qu'il y en a autant ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Ils cuisinèrent en silence, jusqu'à que le gâteau fut au four. Une bonne odeur commençait déjà à s'en échapper.

—Je ne m'habituerai jamais de te voir si... domestique. Faire des gâteaux et tout, dit Tony, devant le four.

—C'est le mariage de Thor et Bruce. Je dois bien ça à mon frère... et j'essaie de faire des efforts, dans les tâches.

—Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Loki lui fit un câlin et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

—Tu m'aimes. J'aimerai te remercier pour ça.

Tony le serra fort en retour, caressant la joue pâle du dieu.

—Ne remercie pas les gens de t'aimer. C'est normal. Tu es incroyable.

Son petit ami ne répondit pas, les yeux fermés. Le milliardaire savait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Cela le rendit triste.

—Je t'aime, dit-il.

—Moi aussi, Tony. Vraiment.


End file.
